Status Update: Multibear
by Class S Creepazoid
Summary: Tambry bestiality


Status Update: Multibear

Everyone thought Tambry was just your normal teenage girl. Nobody thought anything odd about her increasingly recurring trips to the wood. "Probably just cutting herself or finding someplace to be alone," was what anything who even noticed dismissed it as. The truth was far more bizarre.

Some time ago, Tambry came across a strange red book, with only the number 4 on it's cover, in her house. While she was waiting for her phone to recharge, she aimlessly flipped though a few pages, figuring it was a family scrapbook or something equally lame. It turned out to have some interesting detailed illustrations of dicks. Lots and lots of dicks. Now this was the kind of literature Tambry could get into.

Flipping to the beginning of the book, her full attention captured, she learned that the forest surrounding this rinky dink town was filled with supernatural creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some of the are huge with amazing strength, some of them can talk and think like humans. Some can travel though walls or invade your dreams. Also, you can have sex with them.

Might be an interesting change of pace. This town was full of limpdicks and pedos and limpdick pedos anyways, only caring about that slut Wendy or pounding those new kids who came to town: Dipstick and Whats-Her-Face, Tambry thought bitterly. Every guy she tried to go out with was always too busy chasing the firecrotch or turned out to have a tumblr account full of pinecest pictures or spent all his time daydreaming about sucking off old men and fat Mexicans. Why doesn't Tambry get all the attention? She has flawless brown skin, generously sized breasts (or at least bigger than Wendy's) and a fashionably alternative hairstyle. Still she gets passed up. But with this book, there could be a bonanza of new guys out in the forest.

The book seemed to be incomplete, with gaps in information and half of the pages blank. But who needed to write in a journal in this day and age? Why not set up a blog? Her camwhoring wasn't getting too many hits, but this could be the perfect chance to spice things up a bit and really get the internet's attention.

But what to choose first? According to the book, Manotaurs are pretty similar to humans, but seem to prefer the company of other manotaurs and manotaurish humans. Gnomes are easy to get with, but are notoriously clingy. Mushroom men were practically living yeast infections, and zombie stank seemed like it'd be hard to scrub off.

...But this creature seemed like it'd be doable, she figured. Packing up her things, she told her parents she was off with her friends on a camping trip, before heading out into the forest.

...

Status update: Redy to meat Multibear. This is fuking craycray, but I bet I'll get a bunch of followers!, Tambry texted, proceeding to take a few photos of the entrance of the multi-bear's cave.

Tambry didn't have much daylight yet, but the moon was high in the sky, so she supposed she could hike back home if she needed to. No, this was going to turn out fine.

I'll be an internet legend, thought Tambry as she kicked off her boots and took off her shirt and purple tights, revealing her lacy white bra and mocha toned skin to the world. Well, there didn't seem to be anyone around, but the book said there was always something lurking just out of eyesight. Not that she minded too much, she thought as she took off her bra and panties, it was kind of fun to be outside in the buff.

She wasn't sure just how willing the multibear would be, but the book said the multibear didn't eat humans, and was a pure hearted creature, so she brought a secret weapon. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a jar of honey. Multibears are still bears, so they love honey, right? Twisting open the top, she reached in with her off hand (can't get the texting hand sticky, after all) and scooped up a handful of thick, golden honey. Smearing it on her ample brown tits, she felt her dark nipples harden at the thought of a big, savage breast licking them clean. She continued to spread honey on her stomach, on her cheeks, on her back, and over her shaved crotch, licking her fingers when she judged she was significantly covered. Taking a few pictures of her honey covered body for her fans on her blog, she left her personal items behind and snuck into the cave, trying to make as little noise as possible.

As she got closer the monster's lair, stepping careful though the dark, stone tunnels, Tambry was surprised to hear...music about a Disco Girl? Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, the purple haired girl tip toed her way just outside the main chamber of the Multibear's home, and leaned to the side, peering into the room with one eye. For the first time in too long, she broke out into a smile, biting her lip to keep from laughing at this ridiculous looking creature, a massive beast, with several heads laughing and giggling, dancing and singing to the girliest song in the world blaring from a boombox, using a stalagmite it must have broken off the cave floor as a microphone. "Disco GURL, coming THROUGH~" the creature bellowed as he boogied and shimmied about on it's four hind paws (seemingly all lefts), oblivious to anyone watching him, his extra heads and limbs swaying to the rythem of the Icelandic pop song.

Stifling a giggle, she raised up her cellphone, trying to record a short video of the creature to put on youtube, as steadily as her hand could manage. Unfortunately, distracted as they were, one of the heads caught on to this, snarling at what it assumed to be a manotaur trying to play a prank on him, quickly getting the attention of the other heads as the roared and cried out in panic and fear. The multi-bear lumbered over to his boombox, turning it off before rearing onto it's back, using it's frontpaws to swat the overexcited heads into submission. Once they fell silent, the heads ear's peaked up, and they started sniffing the air, faintly picking up an odd, yet pleasing scent coming from Tambry's direction. Falling back on four paws, it briskly made it's way to the teenage girl's hiding spot.

Oshit, bad idea Time to GTFO Tambry realized before hitting the send button and backing away. But it was too late to run away now. The Multibear had already smelled the intruder, and stood at the entrance of his room, eclipsing the faint light escaping from his sleeping chambers for a split second with his massive form. He easily cornered Tambry, looking up at the terrifying magical creature, legs to filled with fear to move.

Realizing his quarry wasn't yet another manotaur bully but a cute naked girl, the multi-bear backed away, his gaze(es) cast downward. Regaining her courage at the beast's apparent shyness, Tambry took a few steps forward, snapping a few shots of the multi-bear with her phone to gauge it's reaction. It only caused him to back away further, until it hit a wall in it's lair.

Aww, he is the shy type. like a bigger, hairier thompson. lets c if can make him cum out of his shell By now, Tambry had the multi-bear at her feet, it's nose pressed to the ground, the head on it's back covering it's eyes with his paws, and all heads breathing deeply. Maybe theyre r no girl Mbears around? With Thompson, just the feel of some brown meat got him to abandon his inhibitions, so maybe it'd work with this thing too.

Bending down, Tambry started to pull up on the multi-bear's main head, provoking the creature to lift his head up. As soon as the multi-bear's gaze met Tambry's frowning stare, it looked away nervously. Sighing, Tambry pressed her hips against the bear's snout, hoping it'd get him to loosen up a little. It seemed to have the desired effect, because the other heads started to speak up, roaring and bellowing in a sudden hunger for brown meat. Rearing up on it's hind legs, a pair of massive arms picked the teenager up like a rag doll, squeezing her in between it's paws, pulling her into it's shared body. Instantly, a myriad of wet, slimy tongues set upon her, licking the sweet, sticky honey from her soft, nubile skin.

Whoa, bare tongues are supr long!, exclaimed Tambry to her followers as she held out her phone, updating her status with a picture of her clenching her eyes as she let one of the bears force it's long tongue down her throat. Suppressing her instinct to gag, she followed up by snapping pictures of the other tongue darting in and out between her thighs, lapping at her feet, licking at her backside, and wrapping themselves around her breasts, trying to get at as much as the honey as they could, replacing it with their thin, viscous saliva, giving her skin a sheen in the scant moonlight that reached into the cave.

Tambry felt the long tongue squirming in her throat pull out with a moist slurping noise as she felt herself being flipped upside down. Keeping as tight a grip on her cell phone as always, even thought it still had some honey on it and one head was being annoyingly persistent about trying suck on the hand holding it, Tambry looked upward as the head at the top of the multi-bear's body used it's snout to push aside the teen's dangling legs and cautiously slid the very tip of it's tongue across a bit of honey still on Tambry's slit. It heard the girl make a moan, and tense up her legs as he licked away at her, making him pause for a moment, worried if he was hurting her.

His concerns were put to rest soon enough when Tambry let out an annoyed grunt and tried to pull his head back towards her with her feet. Getting the signal, the top head dove back into her muff, lapping away at the sweet taste still clinging to her loins. lolol, its like getting eatten out by a dog. If I get a 10000 likes, that one gets uploaded too The as the taste of honey weakened, it mixed into and was overpowered by a new, unfamiliar taste.

Tambry felt an overpowering sensation flow over her body as she filmed the multibear lift Tambry up and force her bottom half into the drooling monster's maw, feeling pointed teeth pressing gently into her bare flesh as the beast plunged it's tongue into her honeypot, intensifying the new flavor the it found itself craving so suddenly and strongly. Gasping as she was suddenly filled up with the leader's slimy, writhing, coiling tongue, Tambry let go of her phone, almost letting it drop to the cave floor before she snapped to her senses as snatched the phone from it's free fall. God forbid one of those head's ate it while she was getting eaten out.

Keeping a stronger grip on her phone, Tambry used one half to pull the multi-bear's jaws down a bit, to prevent teeth from getting in the way of her filming a grainy, shaky video of the monstrosity's repeatedly violating her increasingly wet snatch as the girl's thighs were covered in the drool escaping from the bear's mouth and pooling on the cave floor.

"Uh, hey, um...I wanted to tell you earlier...but girls get me all tongue-tied so...I wanted to let you know you can come back a-any time," the multi-bear confessed, covering it's cheeks with it's paws cutely as a 10 foot monstrosity could manage. Through the poor audio, a view could hear Tambry moans and cries of pleasure, in addition to her hamming up the performance with "Oh yeahs!" and "Don't stop!" though the quiet growling of the bear and the wind blowing though the cave.

The taste of a woman drove wild thoughts into the bear's mind, and the multi-bear pulled Tambry away from it's mouth, now knowing what to do with her. It held her up as it sat down, moving one pair of it's hind legs to one side and the one pair of hind legs to the other, revealing it's tool. Tambry's mind was in a fog, panting and quivering from her tongue-lashing, but she came to her senses once she saw the thing the monster intended to impale her with. OMFG, what the hell is that thing?! Tambry texted.

The light from her cell phone was dim, but it was enough to see a long, sleek member stretching up past her feet, the tapered tip sliding against her slick inner thighs as the multibear tried to position her correctly above it. In between the space between the thick base of the multibear's rod and it's sheath, Tambry could see a cluster of secondary penises sprouting from the main penis, arranged in a ring around the hilt of the shaft.

Opting not to take the main penis, even she had limits to her adventurousness, Tambry gripped onto the base of it with her feet, pushing it forward as the multibear tried to lower her. As Tambry slid down the underside of the titan member like a pole, hooking her legs around it as it widened at the base, it grinded against Tambry's pussy, over her stomach, and between her breasts. Feeling one of the smaller cocks brushing against her lower cheeks, Tambry shifted to the slide slightly, using her free hand to grab the secondary penis and hold it steady as she lowered her ass onto it. Tambry winced and inhaled sharply as she felt two paws fall upon her shoulders and force her downward, forcing the secondary cock deep within Tambry's prized brown meat. Gdam even the little ones are bigger than Wendys dad

Regaining her composure, Tambry began riding the multidick in earnest, feeling it throb and twitch against her. She serviced it with her entire body, licking the head with her tongue, squeezing her breasts together around the top half of the shaft (still clutching her phone in one fist), and vigorously rubbing her crotch against the lower half while she bounced up and down on the secondary cock, the juices dripping down from her vagina allowing it to pump in and out of her.

Anal was a favorite of Tambry's, and she could feel herself reaching her limit. Abandoning her boobjob, Tambry started snapping pictures of herself ejaculating as she continued to work the shaft. Sighing contentedly, she took a moment to rest. Still needing to get off, the multibear leaned forward and used it's multitude of paws to push the girl's limp body against it's own, grinding her against it's erect member.

Tambry could hear the head's becoming more erratic in their breathing, and their paws working together to push down on her to keep even pressure on their shared genitalia when they bellowed out in unison, the sound almost deafening. Pressed against the multibear's urethra, Tambry could feel each splurt of semen pass over her cunt and her sternum. Never one to miss a photo op, Tambry placed her mouth on top of the multicock, making a peace sign as she took of a pictures of herself getting both sets of her cheeks filled with thin, salty bear cum.

Quickly gaining a mouthful, Tambry pulled away from the head of the shaft, letting it and the unused cocks bathe her in cum. It was going all over the place really, hitting the bear's fur or just getting shot onto the cave floor. But it didn't concern Tambry, who was busy making a video of herself swallowing the mouthful of sperm before opening her mouth and rolling out her tongue, still coated in spunk, as she licked around her lips to swallow any cum that might have escaped from the corners of her mouth.

Fully satisfied, the multibear promptly fell onto it's side and started dozing away. Separating herself from the monster, she was a little disappointed it'd keel over so quickly. Then again, maybe she wouldn't have had the endurance to go another round with that weird thing anyways. Tambry looked over the pictures she collected, confident they'd get her the attention she so deserved from her adoring internet fans. Leaving the beast to it's contented dreams, she took a finale picture of herself next to the sleeping creature, a keepsake for her new online journal #4. She didn't smile.

The End


End file.
